The Story of a Father
by kaika0788
Summary: "a little bit of Heaven just sent down to earth, but then.. been taken back to their Home" - HunHan
1. One

**The Story of a Father**

.

.

"a little bit of Heaven just sent down to earth,

but then.. been taken back to their Home"

 **.**

 **~ HunHan ~**

* * *

Luhan sangat suka berada disini. Berdiri di belakang kasir, memperhatikan para calon ayah dan ibu dengan senyum cerah diwajah mereka sambil berkeliling memilih pernak-pernik lucu dengan warna-warna cantik.

Ia bisa membayangkan antusiasme dari pasangan-pasangan yang tampak tak sabaran bertemu malaikat kecil mereka. Itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana mereka bertengkar kecil demi memilih warna yang pas atau bentuk yang lucu dari barang-barang yang akan dipakai si bayi kecil nanti jika sudah lahir.

Kadang Luhan merasa iri, membuatnya membayangkan untuk secepatnya menikah agar bisa merasakan debaran-debaran bahagia ketika menjadi calon ayah. Tapi Ia tahu, melodi kehidupan tak selalu seindah nyanyian _lullaby_ dari kotak musik khusus bayi yang menjadi salah satu _best seller_ di toko pernak-pernik bayi ini. Banyak hal yang masih harus dilalui sebelum Ia memulai mimpi tentang pernikahan.

 _Tring!_

Bunyi lonceng kecil di pintu masuk toko membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan seketika tersenyum melihat seseorang yang baru masuk, berjalan ke arah kasir. Pelanggan _setianya_.

"Kau melamun lagi" sapa orang itu dan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Aku tidak.." sanggahnya pelan dan pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tetap tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan Luhan ketika tiap kali Ia mampir kesini, pelayan kasir bermata indah itu pasti sedang melamun sambil memperhatikan pelanggan-pelangannya.

"Makanya segeralah menikah Lu, jadi kau bisa merasakan sendiri bahagianya menjadi calon ayah." Kata si pelanggan yang kini bersandar ke meja kasir.

"Ya.. ya.. akan kupertimbangkan saranmu. Sekarang katakan tuan, apa yang akan kau ambil kali ini?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itu bukan pertama kali pelanggan setianya ini menyarankannya untuk menikah, dan Luhan cukup bosan mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi, pria itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu beralih fokus pada tujuannya datang kemari.

"Hmm.. kali ini, yang terakhir."

"Huh?"

"Hanya tersisa satu barang yang belum ku ambil. Jadi ini yang terakhir Lu." katanya menjelaskan.

"Aah.." Luhan tersadar, Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu untuk beberapa saat lalu kemudian beranjak menuju sebuah lemari penyimpanan di dekat meja kasir dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari sana.

"Ah ya, benar! Hanya tersisa ini. Waah tak terasa ya?… coba periksa lagi, benar itu _kan_ barangnya?" tanyanya sambil memberikan bungkusan itu pada pria di dedapannya.

Bungkusan dalam _paper bag_ berwarna coklat itu dikeluarkan perlahan. Tiga pasang baju lucu berwarna biru muda, putih dan pink dengan motif kartun bambi dalam berbagai ekspresi. Yang kecil adalah pakaian untuk bayi lengkap dengan kaus kaki, sarung tangannya dan topi lucu sedangkan yang lainnya adalah tiga buah baju _baby doll_ untuk wanita dewasa dengan warna dan motif yang sama persis dengan milik si bayi.

Pria jangkung itu memeriksanya sambil menahan gemas, Ia sudah bisa membayangkan akan selucu apa jika nanti si bayi dan ibunya memakai baju _couple_ itu. Luhan yang mengamatinya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kemarikan, biar kurapikan. Jika kau terus menatapnya seperti itu, aku akan menjualnya pada orang lain" Kata Luhan, menginterupsi senyum bahagia pria itu.

"Jika kau memang berniat menjualnya, kenapa bukan dari dulu? Ini bahkan sudah tersimpan dilemarimu selama hampir empat bulan." Sanggah si pelanggan dan kembali memberikan pakaian-pakaian itu pada Luhan

"Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan melakukannya" sambungnya lagi, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari ranselnya

"Harganya? Apa masih sama?" tanyanya.

"Kau berharap aku masih mau memberikan diskon saat sudah berbaik hati menyimpannya begitu lama hanya untukmu?" tanya Luhan balik dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, dan pria itu reflek tertawa.

"Hahaha.. aku tidak minta diskon. Kau mau menyimpannya saja, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih." Jawabnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa won dari amplopnya sesuai harga yang harus dibayar dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan meliriknya sesaat lalu merapikan belanjaan pria itu dan menyelesaikan transaksi belanjanya.

"Ini." Kata Luhan seraya menyerahkan bungkusan yang sudah rapih itu pada pemilik resminya sekarang,

"Kau.. masih akan datang lagi kan?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Ehm.. itu.. ada yang ingin kuberikan pada si bayi saat dia lahir nanti. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku. Aku belum tahu kapan dia lahir, jadi belum sempat mempersiapkannya sekarang." Jelas Luhan sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja kasir, berharap dapat respon bagus. Pria itu tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Seminggu lagi. Jika sesuai perkiraan dokter, Ia akan lahir seminggu lagi." Jawabnya. Ada hening sesaat sebelum si pelanggan menatap Luhan sungguh-sunguh sambil meraih dan menggenggam tangan Luhan,

"Terima kasih Luhan.. Sudah membantuku selama ini" katanya tulus.

Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa menatapnya dan tak lama tersenyum manis seraya menepuk pelan lengan pria itu

"Justru aku sangat senang bisa membantumu" balasnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya si pelanggan memutuskan untuk pergi. Setelah berpamitan, Ia meraih kantung belanjaannya dan berbalik hendak keluar sebelum dengan cepat berputar ke arah Luhan lagi, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit mendekati Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kurasa kau harus mulai sering-sering keluar dari tempat ini, Lu. Terlalu lama terkurung di dalam sini membuat tubuhmu beraroma bayi dan bahkan wajahmu benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi di usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi ini" katanya cepat lalu segera berjalan kearah pintu sambil menahan tawanya.

"YAK! Oh Sehun!"

Tawa pria itu benar-benar pecah setelah mendengar teriakan jengkel Luhan. Ia sangat suka menggoda Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan tidak suka jika fisiknya disamakan dengan anak kecil, karena menurutnya Ia lelaki dewasa yang tampan meskipun pekerjaannya di toko ini membuat _image_ nya sedikit melankolis.

Jengkel yang dirasakan Luhan menguap perlahan, seiring langkah Sehun yang menjauh meninggalkan tokonya. Lewat jendela kaca Ia masih bisa menatap punggung bergetar sosok yang masih tertawa itu. Ia tahu Sehun sedang sangat bahagia saat ini dan rasa itu seolah menular padanya. Melihat pria itu bahagia, entah mengapa membuat hatinya juga ikut menghangat.

Ia ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun di suatu sore empat bulan yang lalu. Saat itu toko sedang sepi, sampai seorang pria datang. Pria itu terlihat kebingungan dan hanya celingukan di depan pintu masuk. Luhan hanya menatapnya heran dan berniat bertanya sebelum pria itu yang lebih dulu mendekatinya.

Sehun bertanya tentang beberapa peralatan bayi, mulai dari pakaian hingga mainan yang bagus. Luhan yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu lantas menjelaskan dan menanyakan seperti apa selera yang Sehun inginkan. Sehun nampak kebingungan karena jujur saja ini yang pertama kali untuknya. Untuk beberapa saat Luhan hanya menemaninya melihat-lihat, sebelum Sehun pamit dan berjanji akan datang lagi esok harinya.

Kira-kira di waktu yang sama ketika Sehun muncul lagi besoknya. Bukan hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya seperti kemarin. Namun dengan sebuah rencana yang membuat Luhan harus berpikir beberapa kali untuk menyetujuinya.

"Akan ku cicil tiap bulannya. Jadi bisakah kau simpan barang-barang ini untukku?"

Permintaan tolong Sehun pada Luhan yang notabene adalah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Kala itu, Sehun tanpa canggung memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang pegawai _freelance_ yang bekerja serabutan demi membiayai hidupnya dan juga sang kekasih yang sedang mengandung lima bulan.

Kondisi fisik kekasihnya yang lemah membuat wanita itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Sehingga kehidupan mereka bergantung pada Sehun. Sayangnya penghasilan yang Ia dapatkan tidak selalu cukup, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran si calon buah hati. Sehun berpikir bahwa Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sekaligus pada saat anak itu lahir nanti, jadi Ia berinisiatif membeli secara bertahap apa yang menjadi kebutuhan si bayi.

Ia memilih beberapa barang dengan kualitas yang cukup baik untuk 'dibeli'. Barang-barang itu harus disimpan lebih dulu sebelum di bayar satu-persatu nantinya. Karena mengingat stok yang bisa habis kapan saja dan produksi barang yang sama belum tentu berkelanjutan, membuat Sehun membuang habis gengsinya dan menemui pemilik toko untuk menceritakan kondisi dan rencananya sambil berharap agar bisa diajak kerja sama.

Luhan yang bertugas sebagai kasir, sekaligus orang kepercayaan pemilik toko seolah datang sebagai malaikat penolong yang mau mengerti keadaannya. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja Ia merasa salut dengan kegigihan Sehun. Pria itu masih muda, tapi sudah memikul tanggung jawab berat namun tak pernah terlihat putus asa.

Dengan ucapan terimakasih berkali-kali dari Sehun, 'perjanjian' itu terjalin begitu saja. Luhan menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah dipilih Sehun agar tidak dibeli pelanggan lainnya. Sehun akan datang hampir setiap minggunya membawakan sedikit bekal sederhana yang di buat kekasihnya untuk dibagikan pada Luhan, hitung-hitung sebagai 'sogokan' agar setidaknya Luhan tidak lupa tentang 'perjanjian' mereka.

Meskipun awalnya menjadi sedikit risih bagi Luhan, namun lama-lama Ia terbiasa dengan Sehun dan kedatangannya. Mereka akan berbincang sesaat sambil berbagi kimbab, roti isi, atau makanan sederhana lainnya.

Jika toko sedang tak ramai, mereka akan menghabiskan sepanjang sore hanya untuk menikmati masing-masing segelas kopi kesukaan Luhan ditemani _snack_ ringan dan cerita-cerita dari Sehun tentang anaknya yang bahkan masih belum dilihatnya. Topik tentang calon 'jagoan kecil'- _sebutan Sehun untuk calon bayinya yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki_ -adalah yang paling digemari Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Sehun dari antusiasnya bercerita tentang darah dagingnya itu. Membuat Luhan berpikir untuk kelak nanti, Ia juga harus bisa memiliki 'jagoan kecil'.

Sehun selalu pamit setelah memastikan 'barang-barangnya' masih disimpan dengan baik, dan meninggalkan rentetan kalimat terima kasih yang kadang membuat kuping Luhan gatal ketika mendengarnya, karena terus diucapkan secara berulang.

Setiap bulannya dihari yang sama dengan hari penerimaan gajinya, Sehun akan datang membayar satu-persatu barang-barang itu dan membawanya pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Apalagi ketika Ia berhasil membayar barang terakhir yang diinginkannya sesuai rencana, yaitu tepat ketika kandungan kekasihnya telah berumur sembilan bulan. Yang artinya sebentar lagi Ia akan resmi menjadi seorang ayah.

Ia pulang dengan bahagia memenuhi langkahnya, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa semua barang yang di inginkan sebenarnya telah lunas dibayar oleh Luhan terlebih dahulu. Luhan sudah berniat membantu, dan itu satu-satunya cara yang dapat terpikirkan olehnya. _Toh_ , Ia hanya bekerja untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri tidak seperti Sehun yang semakin hari-semakin terlihat kelelahan kerena pekerjaannya, meskipun bahagia selalu terpancar dari mata dan senyumnya.

Luhan hanya bisa berharap, semoga kelak nanti Ia akan bisa seperti Sehun yang mampu berjuang keras untuk keluarganya. Dan semoga saja Sehun, anak dan kekasihnya akan bahagia selamanya.

.

.

Sore itu Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari sebuah _mall_ di tengah kota, berjalan menuju tokonya dengan langkah ceria sambil memeluk erat sebuah boneka bambi berukuran besar berwarna coklat yang telah dibungkus sangat cantik. Boneka itu akan diberikan sebagai hadiah untuk 'jagoan' Sehun.

Waktu itu Sehun bilang anaknya akan lahir seminggu lagi, jadi kemungkinan kemarin atau hari ini si 'jagoan kecil' sudah lahir. Luhan tidak sabar ingin memberikan boneka rusa ini padanya dan berharap diizinkan untuk menengok langsung calon 'penerus' Oh Sehun itu. Boneka Bambi dipilih karena selain merepresentasikan Luhan sendiri, juga karena sepertinya kekasih Sehun sangat menyukai karaktek itu. Terlihat dari hampir semua barang yang Sehun pilih bermotif bambi.

Langkahnya ringan menuju toko tempatnya bekerja sambil tersenyum ceria. Kemudian sebuah sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan toko itu membuatnya ikut terhenti sesaat. Seorang pria turun dari mobil, membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang lalu masuk ke dalam toko.

' _Apa ada yang mau menukar barang_?' tanyanya dalam hati, mengingat hal itu biasanya terjadi. Barang-barang yang sudah di beli untuk bayi perempuan akan ditukar menjadi barang-barang untuk bayi laki-laki atau sebaliknya. Cukup aneh, namun sesuatu seperti itu sering terjadi di toko ini dan akan banyak sekali cerita lucu yang didengarnya dari mereka yang menukar barang-barang itu. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Luhan yang merasa penasaran segera melangkah cepat dan ikut masuk menyusul pria itu.

"Luhan, ada yang mencarimu" kata salah satu pelayan toko saat Ia masuk kedalam.

"Apa... kau yang bernama Luhan?"

Luhan menatap heran pria yang tadi dilihatnya membawa kardus diluar. Kardus itu diletakan didekat meja kasir dan pria itu mengulurkan tangan, memperkenalkan diri. Luhan menyambutnya, masih dengan kerutan didahinya.

.

.

Lima belas menit? Setengah jam? Entahlah Luhan tak bisa mengingatnya lagi, yang Ia tahu sekarang hanyalah dirinya yang terus berlari sambil sesekali mencocokkan atau bertanya pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya di jalan tentang kemana Ia harus pergi menuju alamat yang dituliskan pada selembar kertas kecil.

Seseorang menunjukan jalannya, dan Luhan segera berlari lagi menyusuri lorong-lorong sempit di sebuah kawasan perumahan sederhana di pinggiran kota.

Luhan berlari tanpa peduli gesekan sepatu pada kaki yang membuat kulitnya lecet. Luhan terus berlari tanpa peduli rongga dadanya yang protes butuh lebih banyak aliran udara. Luhan tak peduli apapun selain bertemu pria itu, saat ini. Ia harus bertemu Sehun sekarang juga.

.

 _Aku Kai, teman satu kampus Sehun dulu._

 _Sehun.. Ia memintaku mengembalikan ini padamu. Isinya barang-barang yang selama ini dibelinya dari toko ini. Barang-barang ini belum sempat digunakan, bahkan masih tersimpan rapih pada bungkusnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih padamu Luhan, karena sudah sangat baik padanya. Mau mengerti kondisinya. Tapi maaf sepertinya bantuanmu jadi sia-sia karena barang-barang ini terpaksa dikembalikan lagi._

 _Sehun bilang, terserah kau mau menjual atau membuangnya-pun tak masalah. Ia sudah tak bisa menyimpannya lagi, dan juga maaf karena tak bisa mengembalikannya langsung padamu._

 _Sehun…. Ia terpaksa berhenti dari kuliahnya dan memilih bekerja kasar demi menyambung hidupnya juga kekasih dan calon anaknya. Yang kulihat, bukannya putus asa seperti beberapa calon ayah muda lainnya, Ia malah terlihat terlalu bersemangat dan sangat bahagia menerima calon bayi yang ditolak keluarganya bahkan keluarga kekasihnya. Sayangnya, semua pengorbanan dan kesungguhannya seolah belum cukup. Karena ketika seminggu yang lalu saat Ia pulang dari bekerja, dengan antusias akan bertemu 'jagoan kecilnya' sebentar lagi… Ia justru menemukan kekasihnya tergeletak di lantai dapur yang dingin dengan banyak darah yang bahkan sudah mengering. Ia… meskipun langsung membawa kekasihnya ke rumah sakit, tapi dokter bilang itu sudah terlalu terlambat... 'mereka'… bahkan sudah 'pergi' beberapa jam sebelum Sehun menemukannya. Mereka sudah 'diambil' darinya._

.

Luhan mengusap kasar air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. Kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuan flat sederhana, ketika hari sudah gelap. Ia melangkah perlahan, mengetuk pelan pintu yang tertutup itu. Lama, tapi hanya sunyi yang menjawabnya. Ia mencoba memastikan dengan mendorong pelan daun pintu… tidak dikunci.

Lampu didalam rumah tidak dinyalakan, menyisakan kegelapan yang membuatnya merinding. Sunyi mengisi pendengarannya dan tak ditemukannya seorang-pun disana. Lalu sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka menarik perhatiannya.

Ia melangkah perlahan, mengintip dari balik pintu itu kedalam ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari luar jendela yang tidak ditutup. Seseorang yang terisak disudut kamar dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan memeluk lutut, membuatnya segera belari dan langsung memeluk pria itu.

Pelukannya terasa dingin dengan isakan pelan yang menjadi melodi kesedihan.

Luhan bisa membayangkan perasaan Sehun sekarang ini. Tapi Ia tak pernah benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang-orang tersayang terlebih dalam waktu bersamaan.

Membayangkan si bayi kecil yang sangat dinanti-nantikan Sehun, harus pergi bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan sang ayah. Lalu sang kekasih yang tanpa pamit ikut mengantar anaknya, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian bersama semua pengorbanannya yang sia-sia. Rasanya sungguh tak adil dan begitu menyakitkan. Tapi Luhan bahkan tak punya hak untuk bersuara, jadi yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk pria ini seerat mungkin, setidaknya agar Sehun tahu bahwa masih ada seseorang disisinya.

Mereka adalah orang asing, namun Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa melihat Sehun yang bahagia akan berefek besar pada degupan-degupan didadanya yang seperti musik pengiring tarian. Dan ketika melihat Sehun seperti ini, maka jantungnya serasa diremukkan. Luhan tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Yang Ia tahu, sesaat setelah mendengar cerita itu.. Ia segera berlari dan terus berlari seperti orang gila. Berharap masih bisa meraih Sehun, pria yang kini hancur dalam pelukannya.

* * *

 **END**

 **Epilog** * **:**

[I] _Luhan_

[II] _Sehun_

.

.

.

(* _tergantung sikon)_


	2. End

**Epilog**

.

.

"To heal a wound

you need to stop touching it"

 **.**

 **~ HunHan ~**

"Semuanya sudah beres, mungkin lusa sudah akan ditempati oleh pemilik yang baru."

Suara Kai mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang serius memotong sayuran, yang akan jadi santapannya malam ini. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah sahabatnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

"Sisa uangnya baru bisa di transfer akhir minggu ini." lanjut Kai.

"Tak masalah, aku sedang tidak butuh uang sekarang." Jawab Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada panci didepannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau jual tempat itu? Kau bekerja lembur siang-malam demi membayar lunas cicilannya, tapi sekarang malah kau jual dengan harga semurah itu?" tanya Kai, tak mengerti keputusan Sehun untuk menjual flat-nya yang sudah ia tempati hampir setahun ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang mampu disewanya, kala diusir dari rumah dulu.

Tempat itu memang jauh berbeda dari lingkungan tempat tinggal Sehun yang dulu. Tapi Sehun begitu bangga ketika akhirnya bisa membelinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia 'menyulap' rumah kecil itu menjadi lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kai menduga alasan Sehun menjual tempat itu, tidak lain adalah karena kenangan dengan kekasih dan calon anaknya yang terus hidup dikepalanya. Awalnya Sehun berdamai dengan keadaan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai bertingkah seperti orang gila. Hampir setiap saat ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya dengan perut besarnya di setiap sudut rumah, dan ia tidak bisa menghindar dari rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya.

Kai yang tidak ingin sahabatnya itu hidup berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan, mencoba menghiburnya dengan segala cara. Mulai dari mencarikannya pekerjaan yang lebih layak, sampai menyarankan untuk menjual flatnya. Saran itu tentunya hanya candaan untuk memancing Sehun lebih terbuka tentang beban yang selama ini selalu pria itu simpan sendiri. Ia yakin Sehun tak akan sanggup menjualnya.

Tak disangka, sebulan setelahnya Sehun benar-benar memintanya menjual tempat itu, ia bahkan menerima tawaran pekerjaan yang sempat ditolaknya dulu.

.

"Akan lebih baik jika ada orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya." Jelas Sehun.

Bagaimanapun rumah kecil itu adalah saksi perjuangannya selama ini. Meskipun sederhana, ia selalu mendapatkan ketenangannya disana. Tapi semua seolah direnggut darinya secara tiba-tiba, tempat itu bahkan sudah tak mampu ia rawat lagi. Jadi ada baiknya diserahkan pada siapapun yang mau merawat tempat itu menggantikannya.

Alasan lain yang membuat Sehun akhirnya memilih keluar dari sana adalah keluarganya yang tiba-tiba saja datang padanya dengan belas kasihan yang berlebihan. Sehun terkejut ketika menemukan ayah dan ibunya pagi itu didepan pintu rumahnya. Mereka yang jelas-jelas mengusirnya dulu, mengaku terkejut dan menyayangkan kemalangan yang menimpa Sehun. Mereka juga menyesal telah mengusir putra bungsu keluarga Oh itu. Lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Sehun menilai kesungguhan mereka, Sehun langsung diminta kembali kerumah dengan iming-iming posisi tertinggi di perusahaan sang ayah.

Tentu saja Sehun menolak, ia tidak akan menukar pengorbanannya selama ini dengaan harta berharga manapun. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi kembali pada orang tuanya karena sepertinya yang mereka butuhkan adalah seorang penerus perusahaan, bukan seorang anak.

Namun ayahnya punya banyak cara untuk memaksanya kembali. Salah satunya dengan mengizinkan Sehun untuk tetap tinggal disini, dengan syarat seluruh gedung ini akan dibeli oleh ayahnya dan Sehun bebas menjadikannya sebagai apapun yang ia mau. Sehun tertawa mendengar ide itu, ia bahkan harus berhenti kuliah dan mulai bekerja apa saja untuk melunasi salah satu ruang kecil disini, tapi ayahnya tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk membeli seluruh gedung ini seperti membeli selembar baju di pasar. _Sungguh tidak adil_.

Desakan dari orangtuanya itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sehun menyerah. Dengan berat hati, ia melepas tempat itu. Ia berpikir untuk pergi dan memulai kembali hidupnya tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Hal itu juga yang mendasarinya menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Kai. Kebetulan pekerjaan itu mengharuskannya untuk pergi jauh dari tempat ini, dan Sehun berpikir itu adalah kesempatannya untuk 'lari'.

.

"Selesai. Aku tidak yakin kau akan suka rasanya, tapi layak dicoba" ucap Sehun setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah mirip para istri diawal-awal pernikahan, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak Sehun memutuskan menjual flat-nya, pria itu memang menumpang diapartemen Kai sambil menunggu jadwal keberangkatannya ke tempat kerja yang baru. Kai sudah memintanya untuk tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti ini, karena ia punya asisten rumah tangga yang bisa dihubungi kapan saja. Tapi sepertinya sulit bagi Sehun untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan yang sudah dijalaninya setahun belakangan. Lagipula ia tidak ingin tinggal 'gratis' disini, jadi semua itu ia lakukan sebagai bentuk terimakasih untuk Kai.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak ingin sakit perut. Lagipula aku punya janji makan malam" tolak Kai sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan hendak melangkah ke pintu utama sebelum teringat sesuatu,

"Oh ya, aku lupa… Luhan, tadi datang lagi…" ucapnya.

Sehun yang sedang membuka salah satu _kitchen counter_ untuk mengambil gelas, seketika terdiam ditempatnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia segera meraih satu gelas dan menuangkan air disana, tidak menghiraukan Kai yang masih menatapnya dari depan pintu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikannya? Apa salahnya—"

"Bukannya kau punya janji makan malam?" Potong Sehun.

Kai hanya bisa menatap Sehun dalam diam. Sampai saat ini ia tidak mengerti sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menggangap Luhan seolah tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Sehun masih mau berbagi tentang kesedihan yang dirasakannya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun Sehun bicara tentang Luhan lagi, sejak hari dimana ia meminta Kai untuk mengembalikan semua barang-barangnya. Awalnya Kai pikir itu wajar saja, karena Luhan hanya orang asing yang kebetulan pernah membantunya. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa Sehun bahkan tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Luhan, Kai yakin bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Meskipun ia enggan untuk bertanya.

Karena tak mendapatkan respon berarti dari Sehun, Kai akhirnya menyerah dan memilih keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Kini ia harus kembali pada luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan berperang dengan perasaannya sendiri, _lagi_.

.

.

 _ **Dua bulan sebelumnya**_

Tepat pukul tiga sore ketika semua pekerja diminta menghentikan segala aktifitas mereka dan diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal. Sehun yang belum sempat mengambil istirahat sejak pagi tadi, bernafas lega dan terduduk di salah satu tumpukan pipa besi yang tersusun rapih. Diraihnya botol air minum yang disediakan untuk para pekerja, dan ditandaskannya hanya dalam tiga teguk.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang bekerja lebih ekstra, demi uang lembur yang akan sangat membantu memenuhi kebutuhannya. Semua dijalani dengan sabar. Kelahiran sang anak yang tinggal menghitung hari, menjadi motivasi terbesarnya.

Satu-persatu pundi-pundi uang sudah ia kumpulkan untuk kebutuhan persalinan dan kedepannya nanti. Sehun tak dapat mencegah senyumnya, ketika teringat semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya selama ini akan berbuah hasil yang baik. Dulu, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk hidup seperti ini. Ketika untuk pertama-kalinya terlepas dari dukungan keluarga, ia begitu frustasi dan merasa tidak akan mampu bertahan, apalagi dengan tanggung jawab besar yang dipikulnya. Tapi kini, ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

Meskipun berat, Sehun merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dewi keberuntungan seolah sering mengunjunginya setahun belakangan ini. Dulu, ketika keluar dari rumahnya ia bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana. Lalu tiba-tiba ada temannya yang menawarkan sebuah tempat tinggal di pingggir kota, meski sederhana tapi cukup untuk menampung dirinya dan sang kekasih yang sedang mengandung. Hidupnya dimulai disitu, satu-persatu jalan seolah terbuka untuknya. Meskipun pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padanya sama sekali tidak bersinggungan dengan ilmu yang selama ini dipelajarinya, Sehun tetap bersyukur dan berterimakasih untuk setiap kesempatan yang dapat memberinya upah untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Awalnya ia juga gelisah dengan kehadiran calon anaknya. Baik ia maupun sang-kekasih sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal _parenting_ , tapi perlahan mereka belajar untuk mengatasinya. Sehun mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka, mulai dari makanan hingga pakaian yang mereka gunakan. Meskipun hidup sederhana, ia tetap ingin anaknya kelak mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Satu keberuntungan lagi, ketika akhirnya ia bertemu Luhan. Orang asing yang bersedia 'mewujudkan' keinginannya untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada jagoan kecilnya.

.

Teringat pertama kali ketika ia menemui Luhan yang—meskipun dengan wajah kebingungan—bersedia mendengarkannya, membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang sebaik itu, Sehun pikir mereka hanya bagian dari tokoh fiksi.

Luhan bukan hanya bersedia membantunya, tapi juga mau mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya. Meskipun terkadang ia datang pada jam-jam dimana Luhan sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan ditokonya, ia tak pernah ditolak sekalipun. Luhan juga tak sungkan mencicipi bekal yang dibuatkan kekasih Sehun, meskipun kadang rasanya tidak senikmat buatan restoran. Meski begitu Luhan selalu terlihat menikmati sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita Sehun tentang calon bayinya. Rasanya mereka sudah seperti teman akrab yang selalu berbagi cerita.

Sehun sebenarnya punya banyak teman yang selalu ingin berada disekitarnya, tapi mereka seolah kehilangan ketertarikan padanya sejak ia diusir dari rumah. Tinggal beberapa saja yang memang punya niat tulus berteman dengannya, salah satunya Kai. Karena itu, Sehun sangat bersyukur ketika ada satu lagi orang yang ia yakin bisa dipercaya, dan Luhan seolah datang bersama rentetan keberuntungan yang terus menghampirinya.

.

Memikirkan tentang Luhan membuat Sehun tak sadar sudah turun satu halte sebelum halte bus tujuannya. Ia melangkah pelan ditemani gugurnya daun-daun kecokelatan yang menandakan musim gugur sudah didepan mata.

Sebenarnya ia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menemui penjaga kasir toko perlengkapan bayi yang terlihat di ujung jalan. Selama ini ia selalu kesana dengan tujuan untuk memastikan perlengkapan bayi 'miliknya' belum dijual kepada pelanggan lain. Tapi karena kemarin ia akhirnya mampu membayar lunas dan membawa pulang perlengkapan terakhir, ia jadi bingung sendiri tentang tujuannya datang lagi hari ini, jika nanti ditanya si-penjaga kasir.

Karena tidak juga menemukan alasan yang berarti, Sehun akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan bagi pengguna jalan yang ingin beristirahat. Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang tidak akan tertangkap oleh mata siapapun dari toko diseberang jalan. Tapi dari tempat ini ia mampu melihat sebagian isi toko—terutama daerah kasir—meski dibatasi kaca jendela.

Disana ada seorang pria yang sedang sibuk melayani pembeli di meja kasir. Pria itu tak berhenti tersenyum, dan entah mengapa rasanya begitu lega melihat senyum itu. Sehun menurukan topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ketika pria itu mengantar pelanggannya keluar.

Kaos bertuliskan 'bambi' yang dipakai pria itu menarik perhatiannya. Sehun teringat ketika pertama kali diminta memilih model seperti apa yang diinginkan untuk peralatan bayinya. Ia yang kebingungan hanya meminta yang terbaik dan Luhan justru membuatnya semakin bingung dengan menunjukan semua model terbaik yang dimilikinya.

" _Kami hanya menjual yang berkualitas, kau hanya perlu memilih yang sesuai selera_ " katanya waktu itu, dan Sehun hanya bisa menerawang satu-persatu barang ditoko ini yang kira-kira masuk kategori 'selera'-nya.

Setelah kebingungan cukup lama, Luhan akhirnya bersedia membantu dengan menawarkan satu ide,

" _Jika kau serius meminta pendapatku… aku akan merekomendasikan ini_ " katanya sambil mengangkat sepasang bantal bayi bermotif bambi.

" _Aku paling suka motif ini, lagipula toko kami punya berbagai macam warna untuk motif bambi_ " tambahnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung setuju dengan ide itu. Menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pilihan si-penjaga toko sendiri, dan ternyata kekasihnya juga suka motif itu.

.

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu toko yang tertutup kembali menarik atensi Sehun. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah kembali ke meja kasir. Pria itu duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, seperti sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali ia akan melihat keluar jendela, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak lama, pria itu merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dengan beralaskan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap kearah jalan. Sehun kembali memastikan agar dirinya tidak sampai terlihat oleh Luhan. Setelah itu ia hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan, sambil menebak berapa lama pria itu akan bertahan pada posisinya.

Seumur hidupnya Sehun yakin belum pernah melakukan hal sekonyol ini, duduk dipinggir jalan sambil memperhatikan seseorang. Padahal tubuhnya sedang butuh istirahat, tapi entah mengapa otaknya memerintah untuk datang ketempat ini. Bahkan setelah lama duduk seperti ini-pun, ia masih belum tahu alasannya melakukan ini.

Anehnya, memandangi Luhan terasa seperti melihat pelangi setelah badai. Ada kelegaan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun belum pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini kepada teman-temannya sebelumnya. Ia mulai memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang membuatnya seperti ini, lalu ketika mengaitkan pikiran dengan perasannya, Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Mecoba membuyarkan satu kesimpulan instan yang sama sekali tidak pantas, menurutnya.

Akal sehatnya seolah kembali. Ia hampir saja jatuh pada jebakan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

' _Ini tidak benar_ ' batinnya.

Lalu setelah menenangkan diri dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aksi konyolnya. Ia sadar bahwa 'mengintai' seseorang tanpa tujuan yang tertentu adalah tindakan yang sangat salah. Jadi, dengan sedikit canggung ia keluar dari 'persembunyian'-nya dan berjalan kedepan jendela tempat Luhan masih menatap.

Diketuknya kaca itu pelan, berniat menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunannya. Ketukan pelan itu justru mengejutkan Luhan, ia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Sehun?'

Meskipun tak bisa mendengar suaranya, Sehun dapat mengerti satu kata yang diucapkan Luhan. Seolah ingin meyakinkan pria itu, Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bye!" katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan dengan segera membuka jendela disampingnya. Seolah ingin benar-benar memastikan, dipanggilnya nama itu sekali lagi,

"Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil, berbalik kearahnya. Sambil berjalan mundur Sehun terus melambaikan tanggannya pada Luhan dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya, yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah, Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa bahagia ternyata bisa se-sederhana itu.

Sayangnya ia tak pernah tahu bahwa, itu mungkin saja kebahagiaan terakhirnya. Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya sudah pamit meninggalkannya.

Kini, sisa hidupnya ia jalani dalam 'pelarian', mencoba bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

.

' _Seandainya aku tidak terlambat pulang_ '

' _Seandainya aku tidak nememui… Luhan...'_

' _Seandainya…_ '

.

.

.

 **the real END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Akhirnya, setelah setahun lebih lunas sudah hutang saya ㅠ_ㅠ

Meskipun akhirnya tidak sesuai janji, tapi rasanya lega sekali.

Kalau ada yang masih ingat cerita ini, semoga terjawab sudah penasarannya. Thankyou.


End file.
